


And It's A Disaster

by longhairandbarefeet



Series: We Built This City [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairandbarefeet/pseuds/longhairandbarefeet





	And It's A Disaster

Sneaking around is a polite way to say what they are doing; a more accurate thing would be to say they are fucking around. She’s so young; he sometimes forgets how old he is compared to her until she unconsciously runs her fingers over the soft wrinkles around his mouth. She’s also a Stark, mortal enemy to his family, and if he were as well versed as his brother he would jokingly whisper Shakespearean quotes while he presses his lips to the soft, sensitive spot between her legs.

Jaime did manage to keep it a secret from everyone, at least for a while, but Tyrion found out soon enough. Jaime was never really good at keeping secrets from him anyways. They sat in his swanky office, glasses of bourbon in hand, and Tyrion stretched in the leather loveseat with a smirk.

“So you are obviously seeing someone?” He said, and Jaime let out a loud laugh to indicate the hypocrisy of it, but it only served to give him away.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Jaime swallowed the last of it, and waved for Tyrion to pour more. He couldn’t tell him what was going on, Tyrion would make some annoying jokes about having a middle age crisis, and why he didn’t just get a convertible instead of a nineteen-year-old girlfriend.

“Don’t play with me, brother.” Tyrion remarked, pouring another glass for Jaime, and then proceeding to pour the rest for himself. “Who’s the lucky girl that has you smiling like a goddamn idiot?”

“Sansa Stark.” It fell from his lips before he realized, and he should probably blame the strong alcohol warming his chest, but he still slaps his forehead for his faulty filter. 

“Little Stark?” Tyrion responds immediately, and Jaime nods shamefully. It makes him cringe because not too long ago she was a little girl, but ever since he saw her a few months ago, that definitely wasn’t the case anymore. She was grown, beautiful, and for some reason she wanted him.

“She’s an adult, Tyrion.”

“Barely.”


End file.
